The present invention is to provide a baseboard assembly which includes therein a plurality of stories of conduits for house wiring and to which a variety of quick joint type receptacles can be releasably fastened for conductive connection.
In construction industry, conduits are generally embedded beneath each floor during the construction of a building, so that interior wiring operation can be made conveniently. According to the conventional method in house wiring operation, receptacles are mounted on fixed locations in a house. Due to the limitation of fixed receptacles, extension lines shall be used for the connection of electrical home appliances, office machines, machine tools, . . . etc., when they are placed at locations far from the receptacles. Further, for the installation of TV antenna and telephone apparatus, the arrangement of wiring is rather inconvenient and may unfavorably affect the beauty of indoor decoration. The present invention gives a total solution to the said problem by means of utilizing the space of regular baseboard of a building.